


Marriage Among the Gems

by MiddleEarthFan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gem Fusion, Gen, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: With Lapis and Peridot's fusion, I only assume it will be Aquamarine because it makes the most sense, but until that time it's made canon or not, I can only assume.





	1. Ruby and Sapphire's Wedding

Rose petals fell from the large tree, being picked along by the wind and carried to their next resting place. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl stood outside, admiring the view. Steven stood behind them, his eyes enlarging and shining brightly.

"Garnet! I just had the greatest idea!" Steven ran up to her with big brown eyes. "You know how you're a fusion and all, why don't you let Ruby and Sapphire get married? They would be so happy and well, I think it'd be so cute. We should totally do it, for them! Do a wedding for Ruby and Sapphire!"

Pearl was the one to intervene his proclaiming though. "A bond like that is like our gem fusion bond. I hardly think-"

"Steven," Garnet cut Pearl off, raising a hand. "You are my ring bearer, let's go and do this." She suddenly unfused into Ruby and Sapphire, both of them looking quite wedding material. Sapphire was in her blue and white dress, her white gloves keeping everything besides her gem hidden. Her bangs were pulled back to reveal her giant, singular blue eye. Ruby on the other hand had her red ribbon around her neck into a bow. Her maroon shorts were now pants and her maroon shoes still on her blocky feet. She still had her tank top on, but she was smiling at Sapphire.

"You guys look great! Oh, I'll go change quickly." Steven ran into the house as quickly as his feet could carry him, picking out his child sized suit and tie. The dress shirt was a light pink with a pink vest and pink tie. Black pants matched very nicely, not wanting to be overwhelmed by pink and ran out, fixing his curly mess of hair as he went.

Pearl was in her black suit and tie, sitting professionally as usual. Amethyst, on the other hand, was in a knee length black and purple ruffled dress with torn black leggings, torn in the fashion of stars. Steven ran over to his father, Greg, who was in his nicest sweater and pants, had a pillow with the two rings stuffed in the slots.

"How do ya like it, kid? Kept it from me and Rose's wedding." He handed the pillow to Steven and he took to his position behind where Ruby and Sapphire will stand, hiding the pillow behind him to keep the rings from behind seen right away.

Connie and her parents appeared in dress clothing; Connie in blue and grey dress, her father in a black suit and tie, and her mother in a nice grey suit. They took their seats a row behind the Gems. He noticed Lapis and Peridot has yet to show up, but was relieved when they did, surprised they hadn't changed their appearance, but looked just fine that way. They were holding hands, Steven's eyes sparkling.  _ 'Oh my gosh, they're together! Keep it together, Steven, for Ruby and Sapphire!' _

He straightened his appearance as Lapis and Peridot took their seats beside Amethyst. Connie rushed over to Steven, noticing something was off.

"Hey, Connie!"

"Where's the flower girl?"

"The what?" The look on his face was perplexed. "There's already flowers."

"A flower girl is someone who escorts the couple to the altar, or in this case, the tree."

"Do you want to be the flower girl, then?" Steven asked, Connie's eyes lighting up.

"I would love to!" She went over to Ruby and Sapphire with a smile plastered on her face. 

Steven watched her leave, straightening up as Connie walked up to him, throwing the pink rose petals around. Ruby and Sapphire were holding hands, following Connie, both of them smiling at each other. Once they got to Steven, who himself was trying to keep it together for them as they smiled at him, Sapphire pressing her non-gem hand on his shoulder.

"You will be okay, Steven, trust me." She blinked, almost like a wink and turned to Ruby, who seemed to want to fuse so badly. Steven didn't know what to say and showed them their rings, knowing anything humanoid would be alien to the Gems and of very little importance. He grinned at both of them, and saw Ruby and Sapphire's face light up. Sapphire's ring was pure blue with ice like patterns along the outside, Ruby's was pure red and had flame patterns along the outside.

Ruby got confused and frustrated where to put the ring, first aiming them at their noses or tongues, but found they didn't fit and the ground beneath her feet started smoldering.

"Ah, don't start a fire!" Steven exclaimed, taking the ring from Ruby's hand, which only enraged him more. "Ah, ah, ah, big man Steven will show ya how it's done." He gave Sapphire Ruby's ring and then gestured towards Ruby's ring finger. Sapphire understood, going over to Ruby and slipping the ring on her finger. Ruby calmed down and smiled, doing the same for Sapphire, sneaking a kiss, causing Sapphire to starting giggling. Ruby picked Sapphire up in her arms, kissing her. Connie's family clapped, the Gems soon followed, although a bit more sheepishly.

Ruby set Sapphire down and they both ran away from the set of chairs and started twirling together. They glowed brightly, suddenly fusing back into Garnet, who had both their rings on both of her hands and was laughing loudly.

Steven shook his head at her and turned to Connie, extending a hand to start dancing. They both started glowing and turned into Stevonnie, Connie's parent's mouths dropped open. Stevonnie looked at her parents and waved sheepishly. Connie knew she was going to have a field day by the time she got home, but it could easily be mistaken for them over drinking. Stevonnie danced to her heart's content, laughing with Garnet, who seemed very happy her two halves were finally whole.


	2. Lapis and Peridot's Wedding

Lapis and Peridot were in their home away from the temple. They were tending to the farm they had great joy in, even if not all of the crops yielded any veggie soldiers. Steven came running up the hill, sweating from the heat of the day. He knew they had fused together once before and after that, they seemed to be stuck together as bonded gems, maybe more so since Ruby and Sapphire's wedding when he noticed they were holding hands. His child like curiosity seemed to get the best of him as he ran into the field and found them tending. "Lapis! Peridot! I have an idea for you!" Steven shouted, coming over to both of them. They smiled as he came over to them, a look of curiosity crossing their faces. "Have you ever thought about getting married?" he asked, his eyes shining. They blushed and looked at each other, not sure what to say. They had kept the bond a secret and wasn't expecting them to out right get married out of the blue. Peridot, in all her nerdiness, smiled at Lapis. "I think it'll be fun!" she squeaked.

Lapis looked at Steven, still perplexed. "How did you find out?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"I saw you two holding hands during Ruby and Sapphire's wedding," Steven said. Lapis slapped her hand to her face, knowing they should've been more careful. She took a deep breath, not sure what to think. She did have feelings for Peridot, a lot of good feelings towards her.

"Okay," she said. Peridot smiled and hugged her, spinning around before falling on the soft grass below, only to laugh more.

Steven smiled at them. "Let's do it here!"

"Okay!" Lapis and Peridot said together. Steven let them get ready, even though he was more than ready with his pink button shirt and brown vest. They emerged from the crops looking no different than they had before.

"You guys aren't going to change?" Steven asked worried.

"We thought about it and realized that we are most comfortable in this than anything else," Lapis explained calmly.

"Well, if you're happy, I'm happy. I've also been thinking about how you guys might marry if you were on homeworld and I think it should be you guys fusing should complete the wedding or just be the entirety of the wedding, you pick!"

Lapis looked at Peridot, staying silent but smiling at one another. Steven was about to speak when they suddenly fused into Aquamarine. She had the short flowing water like hair of Lapis, but greener like Peridot. She had four arms that seemed to flow like the ocean. Surprisingly, she was around Pearl's height. She only had two eyes, but they were now a bright turquoise. She had a flowing aquamarine dress that seemed to move on it's own accord. "What do you think? Can we dance now?" Aquamarine asked. Steven nodded and was swept off his feet by Aquamarine. He had no idea what to think, but he did know was that they both seemed very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Lapis and Peridot's fusion, I only assume it will be Aquamarine because it makes the most sense, but until that time it's made canon or not, I can only assume.


	3. Feldspar and Black Quartz's Marriage

Looking back at it, Black Quartz could've picked any Feldspar in the White Diamond court, but hers was special. They fused together the first time while Feldspar was being her guard. After that moment, everything changed.

Instead of kicking her out of the court, the fusion of Black Quartz and Feldspar would remain as a humble soldier for the White Diamond. Black Quartz didn't know this at first, but if Feldspar was to lead, a different fusion would come out. Feldspar tried it with Black Quartz and after that, they remained in that fusion for as long as time went on.

~~~~

"Snowflake Obsidian!" Pea shouted, running around her room. She found her asleep on the couch, face down on the seat. "Snowflake Obsidian, we were going to train."

"Five minutes," she mumbled sweetly. Pea rolled her eyes and sat down at Snowflake's feet. The large mop of black hair with white dots slowly rose up and repositioned to a sitting position after five minutes has passed. Pea stared at her with a smile on her face.

"What?" Snowflake asked groggily.

"I thought Gems didn't have to sleep," Pea remarked.

"We don't have to, I just like to sleep. It's comforting," Snowflake said, looking at her with her three different colored eyes. Pea smiled at her before rubbing the back of her neck.

"Hey, did you guys ever think about getting married?" Pea asked.

"No, because we don't have that on Homeworld and everyone has their different ways of marriage."

"How about an Earth like wedding?"

"I suppose so." Snowflake stretched out, leaning back. "It's so exhausting being here."

"All you do is lay on the couch," Pea giggled. Snowflake waved her off and laid down again.

"For a wedding, there is usually two people, so you might need to unfuse."

"Might? Do I  _ have _ to?" Snowflake asked. Pea nodded at her. Snowflake groaned and unfused to Black Quartz and Feldspar.

Black Quartz had very short curly hair and wore a black dress. Her gem was on the front part of her neck and around Pea's height, which was about the size of a Pearl. Feldspar was closer to the size of a standard Ruby and had very blocky hair to her shoulders and one eye with standard Feldspar uniform for White Diamond's court and her gem on the back of her neck.

"Oh, you guys look nice," Pea said, smiling.

Black Quartz shrunk to Feldspar's size, letting Feldspar kiss her and fuse back into Snowflake Obsidian. Pea snorted. It was no use to keep them separated. They loved each other too much.


End file.
